(You're) Having My Baby
(You're) Having My Baby '''z repertuaru ''Paula Anka i Odii Coates ''pojawia się w dziesiątym odcinku pierwszego sezonu ''"Ballad". ''Śpiewane jest przez Finn'a zanim ten dowiaduje się, że dziecko jego dziewczyny Quinn, nie jest jego, lecz Puck'a. Śpiewa on tę piosenkę Quinn i jej rodzicom, bu uświadomić im, że ich córka urodzi jego (domniemane) dziecko. Finn stosuje się do rady Kurt'a by zaśpiewał o swoich uczuciach, ponieważ w inny sposób nie byłby w stanie o tym powiedzieć. Finn przynosi odtwarzacz płyt do jadalni w środku obiadu i opowiada o zadaniu o balladach, które dostali na chórze. Quinn wygląda na zdenerwowaną i zszokowaną, lecz mimo jej prób zatrzymania swojego chłopaka, Finn wykonuje piosenkę. Rodzice Quinn są zdziwieni, lecz potem zdają sobie sprawę o czym Finn chciał im powiedzieć, dzięki słowom piosenki ''"You're having my baby" ("Urodzisz moje dziecko") ''. Russel Fabray wyłącza odtwarzacz w połowie piosenki, tym samym uciszając Finn'a. Mama Quinn domyśliła się, że córka jest w ciąży, na długo przed tym jak Finn zaspiewał tą piosenkę. Teraz oboje wiedzą i tata Quinn wyrzuca ją z domu i musi ona zamieszkać u Finn'a i Carole. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Finn: You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko What a lovely way of sayin' | Cóż za piękny sposób pokazania How much you love me | Swej miłości You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko What a lovely way of sayin' | Cóż za piękny sposób pokazania What you're thinkin' of me | Co o mnie uważasz I can see it, your face is glowing | Widzę już jak promieniejesz I can see it in your eyes | Widzę to w twych oczach I'm happy you know it | Przecież o szczęściu mym doskonale wiesz That you're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're the woman I love | Jesteś kobietą uwielbianą przeze mnie And I love what it's doin' to ya | I uwielbiam co się z tobą dzieje You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're a woman in love | Jesteś kobietą, która kocha And I love what's goin' through ya | A ja kocham co się z tobą dzieje The need inside you | Ta potrzeba w środku I see it showin' | Dostrzegam ją Whoa, the seed inside you | To nasionko w tobie Baby, do you feel it growin' | Kochanie, czujesz jak rośnie Are you happy you know it | Jesteś sżcześliwa, przecież wiesz That you're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're the woman I love | Jesteś kobietą uwielbianą przeze mnie And I love what it's doin' to ya | I uwielbiam co się z tobą dzieje You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're a woman in love | Jesteś kobietą, która kocha And I love what's goin' through ya | A ja kocham co się z tobą dzieje Didn't have to keep it | Nie musisz go zatrzymywać Wouldn't put you through it | Nie musisz przez to przechodzić You could have swept it from you life | Możesz wyrzucić je ze swego życia But you wouldn't do it | Ale tego nie zrobisz No, you wouldn't do it | Nie zrobisz That you're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're the woman I love | Jesteś kobietą uwielbianą przeze mnie And I love what it's doin' to ya | I uwielbiam co się z tobą dzieje You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're a woman in love | Jesteś kobietą, która kocha And I love what's goin' through ya | A ja kocham co się z tobą dzieje That you're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're the woman I love | Jesteś kobietą uwielbianą przeze mnie And I love what it's doin' to ya | I uwielbiam co się z tobą dzieje You're havin' my baby | Urodzisz mi dziecko You're a woman in love | Jesteś kobietą, która kocha And I love what's goin' through ya | A ja kocham co się z tobą dzieje Yeah you're havin' my baby. | Urodzisz mi dziecko Ciekawostki: *Cory ciągle zapominał tekstu, bo Dianna ledwo powsrzymywała się od śmiechu. Błędy: *Kiedy tata Quinn wyłącza odtwarzacz, Finn śpiewa zły tekst. Galeria: You're having my baby (6).png You're having my baby (5).gif You're having my baby (4).jpg You're having my baby (3).jpg You're having my baby (2).gif You're having my baby (1).jpg You're having my baby.png Filmy: thumb|left|299 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Ballad